


Permanent Damage

by PennedByLynn



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Insecurity, Movie Night, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByLynn/pseuds/PennedByLynn
Summary: The combined dojos host a movie night at Miyagi-Do! This one-shot follows Hawk as he attempts to navigate the fractured friendships surrounding him, now that the adrenaline from the Christmas party fight has worn off.Set a couple weeks after the Season 3 finale. Featuring some light-hearted team bonding, a look at Hawk’s guilt, and a little encouragement from Demetri & Miguel.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	Permanent Damage

Hawk lingered in front of Miyagi-Do, motorcycle helmet in hand, unsure if this was really a good idea.

These first couple weeks of training had been… interesting to say the least. Half their training time was spent standing around while their two senseis argued over which techniques to focus on.

Miguel had mentioned something about a Sensei Dispute Resolution Plan. Or was it Protocol? Either way, it didn’t seem to be working. Shouldn’t they have worked out some sort of system by now? Were they really just planning on winging it until the All-Valley Tournament?

It’s not like he could really blame them when he was still getting used to calling either man his sensei.

He knew next to nothing about Mr. LaRusso, other than the wary gaze that followed him around the Miyagi-Do yard. The very same yard that he’d vandalized all those months ago. Somehow Hawk didn’t think that memory could be erased as easily as the red spray paint.

And it’s not like things were any easier with Johnny. Even now, the hair on his neck bristled as he remembered the words he’d been told at the school a few weeks before.

_“I made you what you are.”_

If that was true, why had it been so easy for the older man to just walk away when Kreese took over the dojo? Miguel had told him about Kreese trying to kill Johnny the night of the Christmas party. He knew firsthand how vicious the older man could be but attempting to kill one of your former students? That was next level.

He shuddered to think what else Kreese was capable of, what Hawk would have been capable of the longer he remained there. What had their sensei been thinking, letting a man like that return to Cobra Kai in the first place?

Hawk had been too generous with his loyalty and now he wasn’t sure who to give it back to. He’d been so sure that sticking with Cobra Kai was the right call. That they were justified in waging war against Miyagi-Do for what they’d done to Miguel.

“Don’t tell me you’re casing the joint,” called Demetri from the street.

Hawk rolled his eyes as the boy approached, offering a fist bump and a clap on the back. “Come on, you know I’m more stealth than that.”

“Taken a look in the mirror lately? You don’t exactly blend in.” Demetri waved his hand, gesturing from the mohawk to the bursts of yellow, red, and black that made up Hawk’s ensemble. “Really though, why have you been standing on the sidewalk for the past five minutes?”

Hawk scoffed, “I have not.”

“Yeah, you have, because I pulled up exactly 5 minutes ago. I have the text from Yasmine to prove it. I suppose you could’ve been here for longer but again, my question is why?”

Hawk shrugged, stuffing his free hand into the pocket of his sweatpants. “Just enjoying the fresh air I guess.”

“Right, because you won’t get enough of that during our outdoor movie night,” Demetri said, characteristic sarcasm on full display.

“Whatever, let’s just head on back,” Hawk grumbled as he led the way to the gate.

“Hey, wait up a minute,” called Demetri as he jogged behind. “You know everyone’s cool with you being here, right? They wouldn’t have invited you otherwise.”

Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but it was nice to have this back. This easy rapport with his friend who always knew what he was thinking without having to say it. Words had never been his strong suit.

With how much shit their friendship had been through, he wasn’t exactly sure where they currently stood. He was still trying to find his footing and it was odd, feeling so much uncertainty about the one thing that used to come easy to him. It had also been a bit shocking to realize Demetri had never given up on him. Hawk wasn’t sure he could say the same if the tables had been turned.

Nearing the gate, he paused and turned around. “Look, I already said I’d come. You don’t have to lie and convince me to stay.”

“I’m serious. It’s been a really exhausting past few months. Hell, it was a really exhausting year. If you’re willing to bury the hatchet, the other guys are too.” Demetri shrugged, far too nonchalant for Hawk’s taste. He didn’t see how that could possibly be true, even if Demetri believed it to be.

Hawk saw the way Chris walked to the other side of the yard whenever he was nearby. He caught the way Nate flinched anytime he made a sudden movement. He felt Sam’s suspicious glare whenever he entered the dojo.

And that was just Miyagi-Do. Bert and Mitch had started off equally wary, though Mitch recovered quickly in his desire to brag about the new paint job on his bike.

At least Miguel and Demetri seemed glad to have him there. Still, Hawk had managed to blow up every relationship that had ever meant anything to him in the course of a calendar year. Not exactly the type of achievement he’d been looking for when he’d joined Cobra Kai.

Hawk looked to the right, choosing to focus on a nearby tree instead of Demetri when he said, “I wouldn’t, if I was in their shoes.”

“Well, obviously we’re better people than you,” replied Demetri.

Hawk’s gaze met the other boy’s in an instant, hardening into a glare.

Demetri held his hands up in mock surrender. “It was a joke! Mostly. Just keep giving it some time. They’ll figure out you’re legit soon enough. Though, an apology would go a long way. It did with me.”

“What went a long way with you was that special edition Doctor Who Pop vinyl that you spent days shamelessly hinting at. That second apology was just icing on the cake. Besides, I already told everyone I was sorry for being an asshole at that first practice.”

“I’m a complex individual, what can I say?” said Demetri, shrugging once again. “And I mean _real_ apologies. About specifics. You know you and your cronies almost got Chris fired from Golf N’ Stuff, right?”

Hawk groaned but he couldn’t ignore the hint of guilt that settled into his chest. “So I have to go around making individual amends? What is this, a 12 step program?”

“Look, I’m just saying.” Demetri grasped his shoulder, staring down at him with an air of all too familiar condescension. “Nobody here hates you but if you want anything more than that, you’re going to have to work for it.”

Hawk opened his mouth to respond when Miguel appeared at the gate. “There you guys are! I was just about to call. We’ve got the screen all set up but Sam wasn’t sure where to run the extension cord for the projector.”

“Never fear, your hero is here,” answered Demetri, holding up the black case he’d been carrying. Hawk hadn’t even noticed.

Miguel snorted and rolled his eyes as Demetri pushed past him into the backyard. Turning his attention to Hawk, he remarked, “You made it! When you didn’t reply to my text, I thought you were going to bail.”

“I thought about it but, someone had to show these nerds the right way to hold a movie night,” replied Hawk, a smirk appearing on his face.

Miguel grinned. “Remember that time Aisha jump tackled Mitch for taking the beanbag?”

“Psh, yeah they almost took out my mom’s coffee table. Guess that kind of shit isn’t going to fly anymore. I’ve broken enough stuff out here.” The words came out with his typical air of confidence but he wondered if the other boy could sense the discomfort hidden beneath them.

Miguel winced as he replied, “They cleaned it all up. I mean you’ve been here, you’ve seen it. I don’t think there was any permanent damage done. Mr. LaRusso even found this sick new frame for the Medal of Honor.”

Hawk nodded, avoiding Miguel’s gaze in favor of his sneakers. He could still feel the cold steel against his chest, could still remember how proud he’d been of his stolen trophy.

“Hey, did you see where I put the bluetooth speaker? I could’ve sworn it was in my bag but…” Sam appeared at the gate, words drifting off as she laid eyes on Hawk. “Oh, hi. Glad you made it.”

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at her contrite, forced smile. He didn’t want to start shit for Miguel though and he knew he didn’t exactly have the high ground these days. Instead, he pressed his lips together and nodded in her direction.

Oblivious to the obvious tension, Miguel replied, “You brought it into the dojo so it could charge for a few more minutes. It should be right by the door.”

“Yes! That’s right, thank you. We have pretty much everything set up, wherever you guys are ready.” Her tone was polite but Hawk saw the way her hands were half curled at her sides, as if she was ready to assume a fighting stance at any given moment.

Miguel beamed, letting her know they’d be there in a minute. Sam leaned up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek before heading back inside the gate, sweater fluttering slightly with her stride.

“Let’s just head on in,” Hawk said. He could feel the tension building in his shoulders with every second that passed. “No need to keep your girl waiting.”

Miguel looked him over, concerned etched on his features. “Are you good, man?”

“Spending my Friday night surrounded by people who hate me isn’t exactly my idea of a good time but I’m here, aren’t I? Let’s not prolong the inevitable,” he grumbled.

“Lighten up, they don’t hate you,” assured Miguel.

Hawk raised his eyebrows, eyes pointedly drifting to the open gate before returning to meet Miguel’s stare.

“Okay, maybe Sam isn’t your biggest fan,” Miguel conceded. “But I’m working on it. And everybody else doesn’t hate you. They’re just… adjusting. Strike first! Show them you’re on their side now and you want to be cool with everyone.”

Right. Because making friends had always been so easy for him.

Rather than voice his insecurity, he replied, “Careful. Don’t let anyone hear you following contraband advice from our former dojo.”

Miguel shrugged, a half smile appearing on his face. “It wasn’t all bad.”

It wasn’t, was it? He was so used to going to extremes that he’d been frustrated with his inability to turn his back on everything Cobra Kai had meant to him. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who thought there were some things about those memories worth holding onto.

Miguel wrapped his arm around Hawk’s shoulder as they walked into the Miyagi-Do yard. It might not have been his style, but even he had to give Sam and the others credit.

They’d strung up lights in the trees and set up a large screen on the wooden deck. The grass was covered in a patchwork of blankets and open faced sleeping bags. A pile of pillows and additional blankets sat in the corner. There was even a snack table covered with popcorn, Red Vines, and a myriad of other candy.

Miguel saw his shocked face and laughed. “Sam’s been dying to throw a movie night like this ever since she saw the idea on Pinterest. We’ve been here all day getting it ready.”

“Job well done, El Serpiente,” Hawk replied, genuinely impressed by the transformed yard. Then again, Miguel had basically fixed up their dojo on his own. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised after all.

Just then, Sam waved from across the way, holding the bluetooth speaker up.

“Duty calls. I’ll catch you in a bit,” Miguel said, fist bumping Hawk before jogging over to Sam’s side.

Hawk scanned the area again, gaze landing on the snack table. Mitch was filling a bowl with popcorn while Chris grabbed a fistful of Red Vines.

“Be a badass, not an asshole,” he muttered to himself before squaring his shoulders and crossing the backyard.

“I was always more of a Twizzlers guy myself but I guess this spread will do,” he said, nodding to the boys across the table. Chris just stared at him, vaguely unimpressed, while Mitch waved, managing to flip over a bowl of M&M’s in the process.

Hawk snickered but set down his helmet to return the stray candies to the bowl. His lip curled in slight disgust as he watched Mitch grab a handful that had fallen to the ground, pick out a few blades of grass, and drop them into the same bowl.

“What? Five second rule!” Mitch hollered in response to Chris backhanding him on the chest. Chris just shook his head in disappointment.

When the table was mostly back in order, Mitch turned his attention back to Hawk. “Are you still down to cruise PCH this weekend? My bike’s gassed up and ready to go.”

“Hell yeah,” Hawk replied with a grin. He still wasn’t used to karate training being such a tame affair. Riding his motorcycle had become a welcome release for the pent up aggression that still lingered beneath his skin on occasion.

Chris narrowed his eyes as he commented, “You know you have to drive through the canyon to get to that highway, right? Doesn’t that seem pretty dangerous?”

“That’s what makes it so badass!” exclaimed Mitch. “Besides, we have helmets.”

“I don’t know how much a helmet is going to help when you take one of those hairpin turns too quickly and go flying over the edge,” Chris deadpanned.

“My parents always used to take that road to get to Zuma Beach. We saw motorcycles driving it all the time. It’s really not that bad,” offered Hawk. Clearing his throat, he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “You… you should come with us and check it out.”

Mitch looked over at Hawk in surprise before facing Chris, face lighting up at the prospect.

“Even if I had a bike and a death wish, I’m working the afternoon shift tomorrow,” Chris answered.

Hawk pursed his lips and nodded while Mitch shrugged in his direction. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, really.

“Maybe some other time,” said Mitch, turning his attention back to Chris. “Hey did you guys get that new Call of Duty game installed?”

Hawk perked up immediately. “Wait, the one with virtual reality optics?”

“Yeah my coworker and I took it for a test drive after closing last night,” Chris replied, enthusiasm finally breaking through his dry demeanor. “The graphics are lightyears ahead of anything else in the arcade.”

Mitch smacked Hawk on the shoulder and said, “Maybe we’ll swing by when we’re done at the beach?”

Expression wary once again, Chris shot back, “You realize I’m still on thin ice after your last little visit, right?”

Hawk wanted to point out that Chris _had_ been the one to walk away in the middle of his shift to start the fight against Cobra Kai. He was still a bit sick of everyone at Miyagi-Do acting like they’d been completely innocent victims.

Swallowing his irritation, Hawk replied, “Hey, man, I’m sorry. About that night. Lifting a few stuffed animals is probably pretty low on the list of offenses that I’ve stacked up over the past few months but… it was still shitty and I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” agreed Mitch. “We’ll be on our best behavior tomorrow. I swear the only acts of violence committed will be me kicking Hawk’s ass at Call of Duty.”

“Psh, you wish,” challenged Hawk.

“If you guys really want to come by tomorrow, I’ll consider not kicking you out.” Chris bit off the tops of a couple Red Vines, his unreadable gaze drifting to Hawk for a second.

Mitch grinned as he high-fived his friend. “We’ll take it.”

Hawk supposed that was better than nothing. After all, how far could one apology really go?

The bluetooth speaker chimed, indicating it had finally been paired with the projector. He watched as Miguel typed away on Sam’s laptop, searching her Amazon account for the purchased film. He guessed he shouldn’t be surprised that she wasn’t the type to just download the movie like most people he knew.

“Looks like that’s our cue,” said Chris. He started walking away from the table before turning back to face Hawk. “You want to join us?”

Surprised, Hawk opened his mouth to reply when Demetri cut him off. “Sorry, I’ve got dibs on my pal Eli over here.” Chris shrugged as he and Mitch walked off, leaving Demetri with a clasped hand on Hawk’s shoulder.

Maybe some things hadn’t changed after all. A rush of past frustrations came flooding back. How many times had he sat there while Demetri just talked over him, making decisions that he’d been too timid to object to?

“Look just because we’re cool again doesn’t mean we have to keep sequestering ourselves. You’re the one who told me to apologize to Chris,” Hawk ground out as he picked up his helmet and followed Demetri away from the side of the yard.

Demetri shot him a sideways glance as they sat down on one of the blankets. “Chris was bragging about his mom’s chilli that he had for dinner right before he came here. Trust me, in about half an hour, you’ll be thanking me.”

Hawk wrinkled his nose, his anger fizzling out as quickly as it had risen. Some instincts were apparently harder to shake than others. Two steps forward, one step back.

He set down his helmet once again and grabbed a pillow from the nearby pile. “So… is it true that the original Justice League director might be getting a chance to recut the movie?”

Sighing, Demetri looked at him in disappointment. “You have _so_ much to catch up on. Okay well first of all, he’s not using just the original footage. Warner Brothers gave him an additional budget for reshoots. Now, see this all started last year when…”

Hawk couldn’t help but grin at the familiar sound of Demetri prattling off more insider info than any sane person should know. He stole a glance around the rest of the yard.

Nate and Bert were hunched over their Nintendo Switches, deep in the throes of some battle. Mitch was telling some sort of elaborate story while Chris raised a critical eyebrow. Sam and Miguel were holding court at the back of the yard, a fuzzy blanket draped over their laps.

It was all just so different from the way he used to spend his evenings with the guys from Cobra Kai. Not that he could ever say so without being branded as a traitor yet again, but there were things he missed. Demetri called it Stockholm Syndrome but Hawk didn’t agree.

Ever since Miguel’s fall (and even before it, if he was being honest) he’d been dealing in absolutes. Strict lines and black and white distinctions. But Miguel was right, it wasn’t _all_ bad.

And right now? Honestly? It felt nice to just kick back and watch a movie with his friends.

Hawk’s face wrinkled in disgust as he tuned back into Demetri’s monologue. “Wait, did you just say Jared Leto is coming back? I thought you said this guy knew what he was doing.”

“Down in front! We’re trying to start this movie!” called Miguel.

Hawk whipped around, chucking a Milk Dud in his friend’s direction. He pumped his fist in the air as the candy hit Miguel square in the chest.

A familiar competitive spark lit behind Miguel’s eyes. Before Hawk knew it, he was dodging a barrage of M&Ms while Demetri whined about being hit with the shrapnel.

After a minute or two, Sam cleared her throat before pressing play, drawing everyone’s attention back to the screen. Hawk rolled his eyes and agreed to the ceasefire. He grabbed a couple more nearby pillows and laid back, careful not to mess up his mohawk.

As the opening montage from the film lit up the screen, Hawk was surprised to notice just how relaxed he felt. Bridges couldn’t be mended in a day, especially not ones that he’d so viciously set ablaze. But for the first time in months, his chest felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love so much about the early days of Johnny’s Cobra Kai, especially the way he used to assign movies for the kids to watch. I have this head canon that Hawk would host and his mom would get really excited about it. So, I wanted to play around with the combined dojos carrying on that tradition with a twist. It also felt like a good excuse for me to try my hand at navigating all the newly mended friendship dynamics. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
